the return of the hostess club
by izalovefanfiction
Summary: the hostess club returns with old romance , old secrets and new betray comes to life. let see what happens


The roar of the engine had cut off my music as I opened my eyes to see that we were descending towards Japan's main airport. I quickly realized I hadn't buckled in I went to grab my buckle but it was already buckled in I looked at Alice and smiled she returned the smile back. I looked towards the seat behind us to see Kimmy reading her book while Tammy was going on about something crazy cosplay idea. Then I looked to my left pass Alice in the next row to see Marine with her emotionless face always watching over Akito, Akito is small for her age but very energetic and never and I mean never will leave without Sunny her stuffed pink cat. Then sitting in front of us is Hannah all alone and she's new. I walked down the aisle into the airport followed by everyone else then Tammy said  
" Girls were back in Japan so u know what that means" we all nodded and walked off to get our luggage.

Chapter 1 'The new arrivals'

Tamaki, Kyoya, The Twins , Mori , Honey and Haruhi met outside the doors of Ouran academy the home of the rich and the beautiful oh and the rare honour student. But then they turned to see seven girls wearing black with black hair and black makeup. Kyoya strolled up to them followed by the rest of them and ask in his most sweetest voice "excuse me but I think u might be at the wrong school this is Ouran Academy not whatever school u may go to" Kimmy walked in front and faced off Kyoya and said "I'm sorry but we are they new students her and as for our uniform we asked the principal and we are allowed to wear this so yes" Kyoya replied "well that's... Great then we are the member of the host club I hope that u lady will come and drop by" kimmy replied " well that sounds wonderful maybe we will" After kimmy said that we walked through the doors I tried not to look at Kaoru but I couldn't help myself I took a quick glance and instantly remembered that tragic day

-FLASH BACK-

I was walking in the park one day with my new boyfriend Kaoru "hey u no how the host club has it's girls and how Tammy and Tamaki made up your club the hostess club for u lot and were already popular so I don't think will be hanging out like we use to" I said. Karoru frowned "oh" I looked ahead to see something very strange "hey Karoru what's that?" i pointed at the weird guy hiding behind the tree as we neared him I realized he was wearing a trench coat and hat then out of nowhere he whipped his hat and coat off to revel Tamaki i exclaimed " my lord" but then the rest of the host club and some other in trench coat stepped out of nowhere and grabbed me and pulled me into the black car Karoru just stood there smiling...

-END-

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" I snapped out of it. I looked up at Alice and she hugged me and whispered in my ear " don't cry" I put my hand to my face to feel a heavy stream of water flowing down my cheeks "oh" I said the rest of the hostess crowded around me and said "oh r u ok" , " what's wrong" kimmy said coldly with a hint of understanding ( after all she went through the same thing with Kyoya) " don't tell me it was him" I said stammering " s s s sor sor sorr kimmy-san I couldn't help myself" I looked at kimmy and she walked towards me I closed my eyes and then I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug this was very unlike her then suddenly she pulled herself away and straightened herself up and looked into the hallway to our left to see Hannah looking out the window at the end of the hall. Tammy walked up to him ( yes him host club as Haruhi we have Hannah or well hana ) anyway and looked out the window to see that the host club was starting to walk in all together the bell rang out and we all looked at each other " well bye!" Alice and i said together we grabbed hana and ran off with him leave Tammy crying "wait for me!" kimmy looked and Tammy and spoke very coldly " we need to get to class tamma " Tammy stood up and brushed her black hair to one side and said " your right Kim you always right" they walked off with Marine and Akito then they split up marine and Akito went lift and kimmy and Tammy went right. We arrived at our new classroom class 1-A.

Still writing post more later

Peace out!


End file.
